


Sunshine

by Cupcakedefender



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur gets shot, I’m sorry, M/M, One Shot, angsty as fuck, this has no other context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakedefender/pseuds/Cupcakedefender
Summary: Arthur gets shot!(A modern au one shot that has nothing else with it. I just saw a prompt and went with it)Please be sure to comment as I'd love to hear from all of you!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Sunshine

“It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Merlin didn’t know whether it not he was telling that to Arthur or to himself. Arthur just wouldn’t stop bleeding. 

“When I die-“

“Arthur don’t say that! You’ll be-”

“Merlin, when I die, don’t let yourself be sad forever.” Merlin didn’t know how to do that. Arthur was his world and a man without his world is nothing. 

“Arthur we can make it to the hospital. We’ll just have to get you outside.” Merlin tried to lift Arthur, but Arthur had become dead weight. It was no use now. Merlin’s hands kept slipping off of Arthur as Merlin cried in desperation. 

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed out. “Merlin, just-“ Arthur cut himself off, lurching forward in pain. He held his side where he was shot. “Just hold me would you?” he asked, breathing heavily. 

Merlin’s tears dripped down his cheeks as Arthur died in his lap. Arthur tried smiling. 

“Don’t be such a downer Merlin.” Arthur slightly laughed, trying his hardest to lighten the mood. “Let’s sing a song together.” Merlin couldn’t grasp his mind around how that would help. “Repeat after me, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You are my sunshine,” Arthur started. Merlin could feel his heart cracking. He swallowed hard. 

“You are my sunshine.” Arthur smiled at Merlin, slightly nodding. He was getting pale. 

“My only sunshine.”

“My only sunshine.” Merlin held the back of Arthur’s head as carefully as he could. He could feel Arthur slipping away. 

“You make me happy, when skies are gray,” they sang together. Arthur got quieter, closing his eyes. “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.” Arthur had stopped singing now. He only smiled, listening to Merlin. 

“I’m tired now Merlin. Too tired for singing. We’ll have to finish another time.” Merlin nodded, his tears burning down his cheeks. Arthur opened his eyes for a short time. “Goodnight Merlin.” Merlin smiled as the tears came down. 

“Goodnight Arthur.” 

“I love you Merlin.” Merlin was quiet. If he spoke now, he’d choke on his tears. “Come on, say it back.” 

“I love you too Arthur,” Merlin said, his voice breaking. Arthur let out a small hum before he stopped completely. Merlin’s hands were covered in blood and his face was covered in tears. He held Arthur closer to him, resting his forehead on Arthur‘s head. He kissed Arthur’s cheek, silently weeping. 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”


End file.
